moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylontheas Runestrider
"Knowledge only means power when you use that knowledge correctly." Archmage Kylontheas Runestrider '''was a Quel'dorei Archmage of the Kirin Tor, serving as a Senator within the Magus Senate of Dalaran under the Council of Six holding the rank of 'Associate'. Kylontheas was later executed on neutral grounds of the Hellstrider Enclave for kidnapping another Archmage, Archmage Parry Flame. Proceeding all other titles of his were stripped after the Hellstriders notified all proper organizations. = Description = ---- Physical Description Personality Kylontheas often stays calm and collected, though seemingly prepared for anything that may come his way. He's always intrigued by anything interesting, and will happily carry on conversations for hours regarding science and magic. His voice is always in a calm tone, speaking with interest. While normally calm and collected, Kylontheas can also get extremely angry when offended or such. He also doesn't stand for un-called for violence against his person, and will generally hit back a hundred times harder. Sometimes also he enjoys a good, none-messed-up joke. = History = ---- Early Life '''Kylontheas Al'am Runestrider, was born to Al'am and Mareiyth Runestrider in -1,356 technically by the Lotharian Calendar. Both of his parents lived nicely, nothing luxurious or noble, but they had a nice estate in Silvermoon and afforded basic and non-basic needs just fine. His mother was an esteemed Farstrider, a retired Ranger-Lieutenant Commander infact. After retiring, she was quite the teacher of fellow soon-to-be-Farstriders. And his father was a failed Arcanist, attempting to be one of the most esteemed and notable Arcanists of Silvermoon, he failed quite badly and never professed the ability to cast. He wasn't very limber, or intelligent, thus this might of been the problem. His Mother and Father were both around five-hundred when he was born. Kylontheas extremely enjoyed playing pretend with childhood friends, one of which things he'd remember is pretending to be guards of Silvermoon, probably annoying the citizens of the City. First Learning the Arcane At the mere age of thirty-one, Kylontheas discovered an esteemed proficiency in the arts of the Arcane, and soon joined the Silvermoon Academy for Magical Sciences, beginning to learn the Arcane, specifically focusing on Illusion. Kylontheas would then meet a few short-time friends in the Academy aswell, though the friendships never lasted due to people generally parting ways. At the age of thirty-three, Kylontheas became a certified master Illusionist. After this, Kylontheas would stay in the Academy, pursuing Abjuration. Pursuing Abjuration After certifying in Illusion, a more uncommon school to start out in, Kylontheas decided to next pursue Abjuration. He never planned on mastering it as he didn't think he had the proficiency to be such a powerful mage. Though nonetheless, he pursued the school in the Academy, first taking great interest first in fire shields, being able to burn anyone or anything which would step or throw within the shield. Initial Attacks Though one night, Kylontheas was strolling the streets of Silvermoon, and ran into a group of armored Guards, or atleast they appeared in the armor of a guard. After about eight of them approached Kylontheas, they attempted to molest him into a portal, though Kylontheas quickly used an Illusion to escape. He hid at home for the night, assuring to lock everything. The next morning he awoke, strolling the streets again, this time extremely worried he quickly headed his way straight to ware his class was, no pit-stops. Though it was then he saw the same group, and they charged him. Again using an Illusion to escape, Kylontheas hid at home, skipping class and wasn't sure to contact the guards, as he wasn't sure that the eight men where or where not real guards. Though it was that night, at about midnight he received a knock on his door. He ignored the knock, yelling out "Leave!", he was worried and ultimately scared. Though then, he heard a noise. Before he knew it, the door was busted down, and the eight men where in his home! Though this time, they didn't have they're deceiving armor on, though he recognized the faces. They attempted to get him, though he jumped out his window, again for the third time he used an Illusion to escape! On Guard Fearing he could do nothing about this, he began to stay low, though still desperate to pursue his dream of Magic, he stayed in Silvermoon though stayed extremely low, and as scared as he was, brought the matter to the real ''guards of Silvermoon and the eight criminals where constantly searched for then. Kylontheas was always worried, and contemplated buying bodyguards. Though he didn't do that. The Criminals where luckily later found, and Kylontheas watched as they were hauled off to custody. Post-Attacks After the eight criminals where imprisoned, Kylontheas got inner-peace, and began working harder than ever with his magic, and soon mastered Abjuration with haste and efficiency with his studies. Pursuing Transmutation Pursuing Conjuration The Past Strikes Back = Possessions = ---- Weapons Kylontheas uses a few weapons as his primaries, either a Staff on his back or his Runeblade at his side. He has multiple Staves not worthy of naming, though his Runeblade is a High Elven Runeblade called Zaram Quel'arkhana, translated roughly to Common as 'Blade of High Magic'. Utilities Clothing = Magical Capabilities = ---- Arcane Abjuration The second school of the Arcane Kylontheas learned was Abjuration, allowing him to learn defensive magical spells. He often shielded himself when he went to taverns in Silvermoon, and would on 'Accident' spill someone's drink, and he would often be attacked, only for that Orcish fist to stop right in it's track. Kylontheas views this as very foolish now a days, and doesn't do this immature act anymore. Since his beginnings of learning Abjuration, to this present day, Kylontheas says he prefers ice-based Abjuration shields, for some reason. Kylontheas mastered Abjuration eventually. Conjuration The fourth spell Kylontheas mastered of the Arcane was Conjuration, granting him the ability to do the iconic set of spells relating to conjuring foods. Though, this was not his first interest, as Kylontheas wanted to pursue conjuring a Water Elemental, which, after time and lots of reading and practice, he successfully did. After this, he read up on conjuring foods, and after about eight months, he mastered the ability to conjure edible items. After this, he mastered conjuring more types of Elemantals, such as Fire, Ice and Wind Elementals. After getting his Conjuration certificate, a few years later Kylontheas mastered all the other small sections of the Conjuration art, and mastered the school. Divination Enchantment Evocation Illusion Transmutation Necromancy Rune Magic = Miscellaneous = ---- Quotes * ''"And I'd shove an Arthas Plushy up your mouth via Transmutation." - Kylontheas to a man discriminating undead whilst discussing how to shut him up. * ''"Oh, before him and I meet, do tell this Boyfriend of yours that I think he's a fine man and will take care of you. Oh, and if he doesn't, I'll kill him." ''- Kylontheas to his former crush regarding her Boyfriend Trivia * First Name is pronounced "KY-LON-THEE-AS". * Middle Name is pronounced "AL-AM". * Kylontheas' favorite color is blue, though also enjoys light and dark shades of purple, yellow and blue, as well as green. * For utility, Kylontheas' favorite schools of Arcane are Abjuration, Conjuration and Transmutation. * Kylontheas loves teaching. * Despite having a supreme hatred for the Scourge, Kylontheas has no problem with other types of undead, as long as they serve the Alliance and/or it's Allies. * Kylontheas' five favorite Kingdoms are the Magocracy of Dalaran, Kingdom of Stormwind, Kingdom of Quel'thalas, Kingdom of Ironforge, and Kingdom of Kul Tiras. In that order. * Since briefly meeting around 100 years ago, Kylontheas has always had a crush on the beautiful, nice and strong Sabariel Greenwood; though recently, it is ''clear ''he will never have any luck with her, and denounced their friendship, probably to Sabariel's appreciation. * Ironically, Kylontheas is the only recorded practitioner of Rune Magic in his family, despite the last name 'Runestrider'. * Despite being exceptionally intelligent and rich with knowledge, Kylontheas isn't very wise. At all. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Battlemage Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:High Elf Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:House of Runestrider